Tolerance
by JediRose13
Summary: John Keller watches as Will Lennox gets fed up with clueless politicians and two solid days of pointless meetings. One shot.


Tolerance

by: JediRose13 (aka:RosieKnight)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I only own General Smith, the generic OC. This is inspired by Strech's _Problems with Authority_ story and written with permission.

Summary: John Keller watches as Will Lennox gets fed up with clueless politicians and two solid days of pointless meetings.

I've always had a lot of patience and a high tolerance for stupidity. It's a benefit, given I'm the Secretary of Defense and a lot of polities seem to think the United States Military is composed of their personal toy soldiers.

I've had to handle - personally - several temper-tantrums thrown by elected officials when told 'No, the Army/Air force/Marines/Navy is not your personal toy. You can NOT use personnel or equipment from that branch of the armed forces for this.'

I'd honestly thought I'd seen the most idiotic and self-centered behavior humanity was capable of.

I was wrong.

It's two days since the... fight in Mission City. Two days filled with arguments over the most ridiculous things; by the most eclectic group of people I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Scientists, military leaders from every branch of the service, the President and Vice President, and their attendant entourages make up the majority of this gathering.

Of the entire group, only Tom Banachek, Reggie Simmons, Captain Will Lennox, and myself have spent _any_ time with the... Cybertronians.

I find it disheartening to realize Captain Lennox is the person here to have interacted the most with both the Autobots and the Decepticons - and that was primarily in battle.

It's even more upsetting to discover that Simmons is _not_ the most annoying person in the room.

That dubious honor belongs to the current speaker, General Smith.

I'm about ready to lose my temper, when Captain Lennox starts talking - ranting, really - about how we don't have the right to make decisions affecting the Autobots without their input or presence.

It's a wonderful speech and - if life was fair - should have convinced the dubious members of the group.

Instead, General Smith speaks up, "But how do we know - really know - that they're alive and not just smart computers?"

Captain Lennox _explodes_, knocking over his chair in the process. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS!!!!"

The soon-to-be-ex-general narrows his eyes at the younger man. "Don't take that tone with me, Captain. Unlike you, I need more proof."

"THEY LAUGH, THEY REACT TO PAIN, THEY HAVE CONVERSATIONS ABOUT FUCKING FATE, THEY MOURN THEIR DEAD, THEY FEEL EMPATHY FOR COMPLETELY ALIEN RACES," roars Captain Lennox as he stalks out of the room, eyes blazing with fury.

Only after the door slams shut behind him does the rest of the group even think about following the young Captain. Almost everyone scrambles madly to gather their things before exiting the room at a near run.

I share an amused look with Tom Banachek and Reggie Simmons as we much more sedately exit the meeting room.

"I wonder what Lennox is up to?" Banachek muses aloud.

Simmons chuckles, sounding much saner than he did prior to Mission City. "Whatever it is, Tom, it'll be good. He's too angry to pull any punches."

Fittingly, we reach the door to outside at that moment.

The sight that greets us is amusing.

A group of rather cowed officials gaze up at an annoyed Ironhide, while he argues with Captain Lennox over just _how_ the weapons master is supposed to prove he is alive.

Lennox shouts, "DAMN IT, IRONHIDE, JUST ANSWER THEIR QUESTIONS."

Right on cue Simmons calls out, "What's your favorite color and why?"

Blue optics flicker in our direction as Ironhide replies, "Blue and silver, it's the coloration of Chromia's armor."

"Who's Chromia?"

"...What's the human word for one who you share your life with?"

"Uhh..." The various rangers glance at each other, before one hesitantly offers "Wife?"

Ironhide nods his thanks. "She's my wife."

That sparks off a barrage of questions, several of which I don't catch. One of the few I do hear makes me groan.

"Do you accept Jesus as your personal savior?"

"No. Do you accept Primus as yours?" Ironhide replies, not missing a beat.

I grin, shaking my head. I need to get back to work, to make sure Captain Lennox doesn't take any fallout from this incident. Right now, it's good to just laugh at the interaction between Captain Lennox' men, Ironhide, and the politicians.

End


End file.
